Radiant Eclipse
by Aeris - Goddess of Music
Summary: Set in New Moon. Edward still left Bella, but instead of Bella having to jump of a cliff to bring him back, Edward comes back of his own accord. But there is something different about him. How will Bella react? Will they get back together?
1. Home

**Radiant Eclipse**

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Although I wish I did. I do not own the characters. I only own the plot.

**Chapter One: Home**

My depression was getting to the point when I knew that no matter how much Jake tried to cheer me up, or no matter how much the sun shined; nothing was going to work. All I wanted to do was see him again. Failing that, all I wanted to do was crawl into a hole and never come out.

My Dad was worried. That was plain to see, it was clear on his face like the sky in Phoenix was clear of rain. My Mom was worried. She came down to take me back to Florida with her. I think that was first time I ever truly broke down and cried. I didn't want to leave, not now, not ever.

When he left and took everything with him, he left behind one thing. Sitting in my truck was the stereo Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie had given me for my 18th birthday. Along with the pain, it was the only thing that reminded me that he was real, that they all were, and for that I'm thankful.

I don't blame Jasper for what happened. I don't blame Edward. I don't even blame Alice for throwing the party in the first place. I blame myself and how stupid, uncoordinated and careless I can be. If I hadn't of gotten a paper cut. If I hadn't of been so clumsy in the first place, maybe he would have stayed. Maybe he wouldn't have found that he didn't love me anymore. But it happened and I guess I'll never know if things would have been different if I'd opened that present without a hitch.

I hardly eat. I hardly sleep. I never talk, unless I'm asked a question. My only expression is… well I don't have one anymore. I don't go out, apart from to go to school and work. To tell you the truth, I'm grieving.  
>They say that when you grieve, you need to go through five stages.<p>

Denial.  
>Anger.<br>Bargaining.  
>Depression.<br>Acceptance.

If I went through denial, I was oblivious to it. I didn't convince myself that he was on a hunting trip with his brothers and would be back in a few days. He was gone. I couldn't deny that.

I got angry when my Mom came to take me back to Jacksonville with her. I'm definitely not going to deny that. I throw my clothes everywhere. I shouted. I swore…. I cried.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I know I was willing to make a deal with Hades to bring him back to me. I know I bargained. I'm still bargaining. I would do anything to have him back.

Depression is an understatement. I've heard my Dad and Dr. Gerandy talking downstairs. I know that I'm currently in a Catatonic state. I should have been hospitalized weeks ago. I should be on medication. But I don't want my state of mind to change. I want to feel the pain. It means he existed.

I don't think I'll ever get to stage five. I've accepted that he's gone, yes. But I don't want to accept that he'll never come back. I've accepted that he doesn't love me anymore. But I don't want to accept that there won't ever be a chance that he could fall back in love with me. I want to hope. I don't want to accept failure.  
>…..I want him back.<p>

I do want him back. I want to see him smile and know that I was the cause for it. I want to go to the meadow and have him sit beside me holding my hand, sparkling in the sunlight. I want him to kiss me. I want it to be a kiss hello and not a kiss goodbye. I just want him back. I want to be able to sleep at night, knowing that he's lying next to me, his arms around me, keeping me safe. I want to see those golden eyes of his every morning when I wake up. I want him back. I want him back. I want him back.

I want to see Esme and have her tell me all about her next big renovation. I want to see Carlisle and not purely just for medical reasons. I want to see Emmett, even if it's just so he can make fun of how human I am. I want to see Rosalie even though she doesn't like me. I want to see Alice, even though she'll turn me into Guinea Pig Barbie. I want to see Jasper and let him know that it's not his fault. I want to see that immortal family. I miss them. Desperately.

I'm tired of just sitting down on my bed staring at the window, knowing that it will never open to have a vampire climb through it. I'm tired of listening to music. If it's not my lullaby or him playing the piano, I don't want to hear it. I'm tired of being human. Of being clumsy. Of having bad equilibrium. I'm tired.

Today I cooked New York Chicken. Which is Chicken with Barbeque sauce, bacon and cheese on top. Charlie loved it, but I couldn't eat a bite of it. I just didn't feel hungry. I earned a worried and reproachful glance from Charlie. Maybe he might change his mind and hospitalize me now.

And again I couldn't sleep. If I sleep I know I'll see the same thing I always do. An empty forest and silence. I can't stand that silence. I kept screaming out for him but there was never any reply. He'd left me.

He's still gone. I'm all on my own. So here I am, sitting down in my Rocking Chair, staring at the window, still looking for the vampire that will never come back to me.

It was dark out, which is normal for Forks. There were no stars, the clouds never allowed them to appear. It was cold, but not the cold I wanted.

"Bella!" Charlie called. I walked out on to the landing and replied in my lifeless voice.

"Yeah?"

"Have you been sitting in your chair watching the road?" He asked me. What for I had no idea.

"Yes. Why?"

"Did you see a Mercedes pause outside and someone get out?"

"No. Are you imagining things?"

"No Bells. I swear, a Mercedes just dropped somebody off outside." He tried to convince me.

"There's nobody out there, Dad."

"I'm just seeing things aren't I?"

"Probably." I heard him mutter something downstairs. He couldn't have seen a Mercedes. They left. They weren't coming back. It was impossible. It was his imagination. It had to be. It had to be. I went back to my room and froze...

My window was open, with someone standing in front of it. Impossible. Impossible.

"Impossible." I realized I said out loud. He flinched at the sound of my lifeless voice. There was something different about him. He wasn't as pale as he normally was. He looked tired, like visibly drained. Even his eyes were different. They were green, not gold. "Edward?"

"Hi Bella." He made no move to come closer to me. I guess I could understand that. I took a small step forwards.

"You look different." I said. It was an understatement. His eyes were green! They hadn't been green for 87 years.

"As of 2 hours ago, I am different." Even his voice was different. It was more human. I stumbled toward him. He steadied me. Even his hands were warm. It was a long shot but I put my hand on his chest, over his heart. I gasped. It was beating.


	2. Two Hours Earlier

**Chapter Two: Two Hours Earlier**

**Edwards POV**

I see her. I see her when I close my eyes. I see here when they're open. I see her.

I'm a fool. I should never have left. I should have told Alice no to a party. I should have made sure that she wouldn't have got a paper cut. I should have been a proper boyfriend. I…

I want to go back. I want to go to her and get down upon my knees and beg. I want to hold her in my arms and never let go. I want to see those chocolate brown eyes of hers. I want to see her blush. I want her. My heart is breaking even though it's already dead.

Staring into space, I could feel my vision becoming blurry. It's a strange sensation. Something I haven't experienced in almost a century. My eyes felt like they were watering, like tears were beginning to form. Impossible. Until one dropped on to my cheek.

I moved my hand to wipe it away. There it was. A tear. I'm actually crying. I'm a vampire, I can't cry. So how can I now? More come. I sit up from my position on my couch and check my reflection in the mirror. Yep, definitely crying. But that's not all.

"Dad!" I said quietly, knowing that Carlisle would be the only person worth talking to about this.

_He spoke? Edward?_ Carlisle thinks in my direction from downstairs.

"I need you, can you come up here?" My voice choking on my tears.

_Edward?_ I started to hear him come up the stairs. _What's wrong?_

"I can't explain it. It's best if you see for yourself." I said. Still tearing up. Carlisle knocked on my door. "Come in."

"Edward, what..." Carlisle said, coming into my room. He took one look at me and stopped dead. I didn't know what to say. I just let another tear escape. Carlisle started running through everything in his mind.

_You're crying? How?_

"I was hoping you could answer that for me." He flinched at the sound of my voice. He walked closer to me and sat himself down beside me on the couch.

_And your eyes have changed. I haven't seen that shade of green in a very long time_. He took a deep un needed breathe.

"Edward. I have no idea how. I've never heard of anything like this happening to a vampire." He said. I could start to hear thoughts coming from down stairs. All of them were focused on how and why I've started talking again.

I wiped away my tears on the back of my hand. They stopped for the moment, leaving my eyes tired.

"What about my heart?" I said, almost in a whisper.

_Can you feel it beating?_ I was unsure. Something was different though. I looked at him. He closed his eyes and focused. I listened though his mind. He was searching for my heart beat. It took a while, it was so quiet. But there it was. Beating steadily, pushing blood around my body.

"I don't understand." I said. Carlisle nodded. He didn't understand either.

"What do you feel?"

"Sad. Angry. Depressed. Lonely…" I paused, watching his confused and serious expression turn into a pained guilty one.

_Go on._

"Tired. Hungry. Thirsty."

"When you say hungry and thirsty. How do you mean?"

"Both."

_You're hungry for human food AND thirsty for blood?_ I nodded. _Well… You can cry. You're eyes have gone back to their human color. You feel hungry and thirsty. You can still read minds. I wouldn't be surprised if you could sleep. How is your strength and speed? There is no way I am letting you anywhere near a mountain lion if you have lost those._

I smiled at that. He was still my Father after all. I stood up and ran to the other side of the room.

"Well. You still have your speed. What about your strength?" I walked to one of the tables that housed my CD and stereo system and lifted it up above my head with one hand. If I had lost my strength there was no way I would have been able to do that.

_Everything seems ok from a vampire's perspective. It seems you just have a human side now too._

"What, so I'm half and half?"

"Like I said. I've never seen or heard of anything like this. But if I had to make a guess… yes."

We left my room to tell the others. Alice was waiting on the landing. She was smiling. With my new found humanity she knew what I would want to do. What I do want to do.

"I've always tried to imagine you with green eyes. It suits you." She stated, calmly.

"How is she going to take it?" I asked her. Wanting her to look into the future.

_How is who?_ She showed me pictures of Esme, Rosalie and Bella. She lingered on Bella, but knew I was talking about Rosalie. _Rose will be fine. She'll understand… Go back_.

"I intend to." I made a split second decision. Now that I was more like her. Less dangerous things would happen… right? Alice's eyes lit up and she ran down the stairs at full speed to stand at Jasper's side.

Carlisle and I walked down at a human speed. Carlisle carried on walking till he got to Esme's side. I stopped as soon as I came to bottom of the stairs. I sat on the 4th step up. I looked at Carlisle, wanting him to explain.

"It seems that somehow, Edward has gained back his humanity." Rose looked outraged at this. But she looked me in the eyes and her anger backed down. She had never seen me look so vulnerable.

"Is that even possible?" Emmett said. "I mean, I can hear your heart. What I meant was… how?"

_You miss Bella_. Jasper said. I nodded.

"We don't know." Carlisle said, answering Emmett's question.

_Go back._

"I don't know if I can do that, Jazz."

_Yes you can. What's different to less than 5 minutes ago? You made your mind up then? Why change it now?_

"Just because I'm half human, doesn't mean I'm not dangerous to her."

_Did that matter to her in the first place?_

"No. But I still can't." I said looking at my empathic brother. He sighed.

_Edward. Let me carry the guilt for this one. Go back to Bella. She loves you and you love her_.

"What if she doesn't want me back?"

"Stop making excuses." Jasper and Rosalie said together. I looked at Rose, surprised.

"Look in the mirror, Edward. You are tearing yourself apart. Bella makes you feel whole. So stop making excuses and go back to her." Rosalie ordered.

"If I go back. I won't be able to leave again."

"Good. That means we can all go home."

Carlisle started making plans to travel back to Forks in his head. He would call the realtor and sell our house here. He would call the movers and get them to pick up all that would be needed back in Forks. He would hand in his notice at the local hospital he had started to work in. We would be back in Forks by 5pm the next day.

"I want to go back now." I said.

"Edward, I don't think you should drive back this late. You could fall asleep at the wheel." To prove his point, I yawned.

"I'll take him back now." Another surprised look washed over my face. "Emmett will drive the Jeep. Jasper will drive back Edward's Aston Martin."

"Fine, but take the Mercedes. It'll get you there faster." Rosalie nodded at that.

"Well then, you can drive back Edward's Volvo with Esme and Alice can drive back my BMW." There were nods of agreement all around at that. Alice grabbed Rosalie's car keys with a smile on her face.

"I'll be extra careful with it." Alice said. Then she ran upstairs to my room. She was packing me some clothes.

"Don't have to do this for me Rose, but thank you."

_Don't thank me. When you were completely immortal, you hid your feelings. You wore nothing but a dead blank expression._ She showed me my own face, when we moved here a few weeks ago. I shuddered. _Now that you're part human, your expression is easy to read. It's sad and depressed. If Bella can put a smile back on your face then By God, I will see it happen._

Alice came running back down the stairs then. She handed me my bag.

"Don't knock on the front door. It might take a while for Charlie to forgive you enough to let you inside his house again. Go through Bella's bedroom window… She'll be waiting for you." With that, Alice hugged me and disappeared to start packing.

"Do you need any food or anything?" Esme asked. She looked sad, but inside she was happy that we were going back. She missed Bella and hoped she was okay.

"No, Mom. I'll be fine." I replied.

"Well you be careful." She said. _I have three sons, and I'd like to keep it that way._

"I will." I smiled at her.

"Come on, let's go. You have some grovelling to do." Rosalie grinned at the idea of me begging Bella to take me back. I didn't care though. If Bella wanted me to beg, I would beg.

We left the house, got into the Mercedes and drove away. Soon I would be back with my Bella.


	3. Explanations

**Disclaimer – My wish hasn't been granted yet so I do not own Twilight. **

**A/N – Sorry it's taken so long to up load a new chapter, I'm coming to the end of my 3rd year at college and I'm concentrating on trying to get into University. Anyway, here's chapter 3, enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Explanations**

**Bella's POV**

"You're back." I said, and all he did was nod.

"Bella, I never wanted to leave." What did that mean, he never wanted to leave?

"Then why did you?" I said, my voice expressing the emotions I felt. The emotions that I had kept hidden deep inside since the day he left me. He told me he didn't love me, that was the reason. Wasn't it?

"I thought I was protecting you." He seemed so sad, just looking into his eyes showed that. "After what happened on your Birthday, I didn't ever want that to happen again, so I left. What I told you that day was a lie."

"You lied?"

"Yes. I love you, Bella. I really do." I wanted to believe him... I do believe him. I just wanted and needed proof.

"You love me?" Me the ordinary human. Plain and, well... crazy.

"Yes, Bella. I have always loved you. And I will always love you." I could feel the tears running down my cheeks as he said this. He brushed them away with the tips of his fingers. He lingered there so I leaned my face into his hand. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "When we were in the forest, when I was telling you goodbye... I could see that you believed I didn't love you anymore." Edward started, he's green eyes imploring into mine. "How could you?"

"It never made sense, for you to love me. I'm nothing. I'm human, I'm nothing."

"Bella, you are everything to me. Not matter who or what you are, I will always love you. Remember I'm human too, now."

"Human." Edward was human. He had a beating heart. Like me. "And you'll stay?"

"I will handcuff myself to you if I have to." I smiled. He meant it. He loves me.

"You don't have to go that far." I said looking down, a blush covering my cheeks. He chuckled and gathered me up into his arms. We grabbed a hold of each other in a tight hug and I can assure you that neither of us were letting go of the other.

He pressed his forehead into mine. Our lips moving closer and closer, finally making contact. This kiss, although not our first was completely different. As soon as our lips connected, the both of us lost control. It was like an electric current had passed through us, fusing our bodies, our minds and our souls together, our love the strongest component.

My room could have exploded into a ball of flames and we'd never have noticed. The World could have ended and it wouldn't have mattered because we were together. All that mattered was that Edward was back. He was back holding me in his arms. He was back kissing me.

The time came and went when Edward would normally pull away, sigh and make a comment that we'd risked my life enough for one day, instead, he pulled me closer and tightened his arms around my waist.

I felt his tongue brush against my lip, begging for entrance. I let him. My tongue met his and started a battle that neither of us was winning.

We backed towards my bed and I started to lean back, bringing Edward with me. We were almost completely lying down, curled up together, our lips glued when something made our lips come unstuck.

My father cleared his throat. His face was red and his eyes were scathing. To say he was mad would be an understatement, he was furious.

"What the hell is going on here?" He said, glaring at Edward. I assume trying to kill him with his stare, not that it was working. "You've got a nerve coming back here like this."

Edward and I disentangled ourselves but stayed on the bed. He took my hand and held on to it tightly, this did not go unnoticed by Charlie. He turned a deeper shade of red and made a feeble growl.

"Dad, calm down." Suddenly as if the previous few weeks had never happened, my voice was back to normal. It had life and meaning again. All because of the half human, half vampire sitting next to me.

"Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down, Bella?"

"I can explain, Charlie." Edward said, straightening up on the bed so he was facing him. He pulled me closer into his side in a protective manner, he must have heard something in Charlie's thoughts that he didn't like. Charlie's glowering didn't help.

"Sure, you can explain. Then I want you out of my house."

"Then I'm leaving too." I said. I just got Edward back; I'm not loosing him again because of my father.

"Like hell you are, you're staying here young lady!" Charlie thundered.

"Do I have to remind you that I'm an adult Charlie? I'm 18; I can do whatever the hell I like."

"Do I have to remind you that he left you? He left you broken hearted."

Edward flinched.

"And I can't tell you how sorry I am for that. I know that I will never forgive myself." Edward looked away from Charlie and back to me. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I hurt you. And I'm so, so…" But I cut him off.

"Edward, stop. Stop apologizing. You just did what you thought was best, and I'm sure it would have worked on someone less mental than me."

"I made a mistake. I never should have left. Can you ever forgive me? I hope you can, because I honestly don't know how to live without you." His voice sounded so dejected, so full of sorrow that I pulled myself on to my knees and wrapped my arms around him.

Grateful, Edward took me around the waist, pulled me to him and hugged me back. He buried his face into the hair draped on my shoulder and took a deep breath.

Charlie, witnessing this, swore then walked out of the room. Keeping our arms around each other, we both looked towards the door. Charlie just gave up. Why?

"He just realized that we actually love each other." Edward explained, reading his mind.

After ten minutes of silence. Silence from Charlie. Silence from Edward. Silence from me. I yawned, and was surprised to see Edward do the same, then I remembered that he was half human now. I couldn't help but stare at him.

"What?" He asked, blushing sheepishly. "Yawning is contagious. Plus, I am pretty tired."

"You can sleep, now?" I might actually get the chance to sleep with him, literally. He nodded and as if reading my mind, pulled me down so our heads were on the pillow. He ensnared his arm around my waist and drew me close to him, our chests touching. I reacted to that, he felt it and smiled knowingly, making me blush.

I closed my eyes, relishing in the fact that I had him back. I felt his lips on mine and I deepened the kiss. I was home. We broke apart and I knew for a fact that he felt he was home too.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep in his arms, but it felt like it was only a few minutes later that I shot up into a sitting position, sobbing. I looked towards the clock; Edward had come back near midnight, it was half past three in the morning now.

Edward woke immediately; he sat up while running a hand through his already messy hair. He reached for me, pulling me close.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked me. My heart skipped a beat; he'd never called me baby before.

"Nothing…" My voice broke at the end. I didn't want to tell him that I dreamt of an empty forest full of silence. He'd blame himself.

"It's not nothing. I can see it in your eyes." He said, his own green eyes imploring into mine.

"Edward, it's nothing. Really." He stared at me, pleading silently. "It's just a forest, that's it." I said, trying not to convey too much.

"And you're there alone?" He said, understanding only to well. I nodded, looking away from his eyes. I slumped back down onto the pillows and rolled on to my side, facing away from him. He sighed, blaming himself, but put his arms around me all the same. He kissed my shoulder and stroked my hair. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

"Edward, I told you to stop apologizing."

He sighed again, kissed my shoulder and put his head back down on the pillow. But now I couldn't get to sleep. Something was wrong. My throat hurt. It was like heart burn, but worse. And I could smell something… something sweet.

"Edward?" I asked, worried.

"Hmmm?" He replied, sleepily.

"I feel weird."


	4. Change

**A/N – Thank you to all who have reviewed or added this story to their alerts and favourites.**

**Chapter Four: Change**

**Edward's POV**

She forgave me. As crazy as that seems. As much as I don't deserve it. She forgave me. And now my soul is complete again. For once I feel like I have one. Bella gave it back to me when she went against her own father… for me.

And now here I am, in her bed, with her wrapped up in my arms. She was fast asleep, until she woke after having a nightmare. From Charlie's thoughts downstairs, before he went to bed, Bella had been having these nightmares ever since I left. It was clear that it was my fault.

Now she wouldn't even let me take the blame. Which is ridiculous. It's my fault she was having nightmares. It's my fault she retreated inside this shell. It wasn't just her mind that was hiding behind a shield anymore, it was her.

I was just about to drop off to sleep again when I heard Bella say the last thing I would wish for her to say.

"Edward?" She asked, sounding worried.

"Hmmm."

"I feel weird." I came out as a breathless whisper, but that was all I needed to really wake up. I sat up again whilst she remained lying down.

"What do you mean? What is it?" My voice finally showed the panic that crossed it whenever Bella was hurt or in pain. The panic I always managed to keep from showing when I was a full vampire.

"My throat is burning."

"What do you mean, your throat is burning?" God, please say this isn't what I think it is.

"It's like heart burn… but worse. And I can smell something." Please don't say it.

All of my internal ramblings made sense. She was becoming like me. …Too much like me.

"What can you smell?"

"Something sweet." Definitely too much like me.

Before falling asleep, I'd taken off my jacket and placed my cell phone on Bella's bedside table. I quickly reached for it; I wasn't even paying attention to the screen as I dialled the number I wanted. I kept one arm around Bella while I pressed the phone to my ear. The receiver of said call picked up on the second ring.

"Edward?"

"Carlisle, something's wrong with Bella." I rushed out, my arm tightening around my reason for existing.

"Edward, calm down. Explain to us in detail what's going on." Carlisle said in a calm, understanding and patient voice.

"Us?"

"Your Mother and me."

"Esme?" I asked in question for her to confirm that she was there.

"I'm here, Edward. We're in the car." Esme verified. They must have left earlier and I must be on speakerphone. "What's wrong with Bella?"

"She's becoming like me." It was all I could choke out. She was becoming like me. In a way I was happy… happy that she was going to be equal to me in strength, hearing and speed. But in another way, I was afraid and worried that she was becoming like me. All the pain that she would feel – if she wasn't feeling it already - would be all because of me. "I think she's thirsty."

"Edward, we're nearly in Forks, Esme and I will go straight to Bella's house. The others will go and set things up. Be ready for us." Carlisle instructed, instantly in leader mode. Bella had never experienced the thirst before, if she got wind of Charlie's scent, she could go into newborn mode and begin the hunt with only me to hold her back.

"What about Charlie? He knows I'm back but if you turn up suddenly, he's bound to get suspicious."

"Be waiting outside, but keep checking on his thought patterns. I'll have Alice search for any interference." He directed, reminding me that he had Alice driving alongside him in Rosalie's BMW.

"Be careful, Edward. Keep Bella distracted. We'll see you soon." Esme finished the call and with a sigh from both sides, simultaneously, we disconnected the line.

I placed my phone back on Bella's bedside table. Bella shifted in my arms. She turned to look at me, her movement quicker than an average human.

"Edward?" She asked, wanting to know what was happening to her.

"I think you're getting what you wanted." I said, quietly, silently praying that she wasn't in any pain. She froze, but I couldn't name the emotion in her eyes. But I was guessing that it was fear. "I'm sorry if you don't want it anymore, but I don't think there's a way to go back. It's a miracle that I changed back half way."

"Of course I still want it. I just don't understand how, you haven't bitten me." She still wanted to become like me. I didn't know if I was happy or sad at that notion. Bella sat up in another rapid movement. She looked around her, noticing how different her view of things were now. Viewing things through the eyes of a vampire in human form was extreme in reality. You could see everything and it was a comfortable stance to be in, but the knowledge of the ability was impossible and unexplained.

"I don't know, but I promise you, I won't rest until I find out."

"You really shouldn't." Bella said. I looked at her, confused. "You're part human now; it would be too dangerous if you didn't rest when needed. You'll make yourself sick." I was amazed, even though she was essentially losing a part of her humanity; she still worried about what was left of mine. I held her close to me and breathed in her floral scent. But now there was something new to her, she had the fragrance of a vampire, sweet like honey. All too soon I let her go. We needed to be ready for Carlisle and Esme.

"Come on, my parents will be here soon. Carlisle will diagnose just what is happening to you, and how." I said, taking her hand and getting off the bed, pulling her with me.

We had fallen asleep in our clothes, so in an effort to hurry, Bella and I detached ourselves from each other's arms, put on our footwear and grabbed our coats from the back of the rocking chair in the corner of the room. I took my phone from her nightstand and slipped it into my pocket.

I deliberated taking Bella out of the window, but I was still worried about her human side. But I didn't know if I should risk taking her past Charlie, she seemed in control now, but if she caught his scent would she remain in control?

I watched as she pulled her hair out the back of her jacket and let it splay across her shoulders. It hit me then that she really was mine. Out of all the people she could have had, she picked me and I loved her endlessly for it.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I wrapped an arm around my beautiful Bella's waist.

"Okay, I guess. My throat is still burning, but I think I'm okay to be around other people. I can smell your blood, and Charlie's."

"You don't feel like you need to hunt?"

"No." She replied. "I'm ignoring how it appeals to me."

"Let's go then." I opened her bedroom door swiftly, but quietly. Charlie's bedroom was across from Bella's and his door was slightly ajar. He'd left it like that in an effort to eavesdrop on any conversations Bella and I might have had, but all he heard was silence coming from our sleep induced states. Unfamiliar with sleep – apart from watching Bella – it took a while for me to drop off, so I listened in on Charlie's thoughts; he'd rang Renee to tell her of my return. From what I'd picked up from his side of the conversation, he was trying to convince her to be angry with me but all she felt was relief. After another feeble attempt he ended the call and fell into an anger-filled slumber.

Bella held on to me tightly as we crept from her bedroom, walked across the landing and began to descend the stairs. As we passed Charlie's room she took a restrained but experimented breath. She sighed and smiled in relief. I mirrored her smile. She didn't want to hunt, she was in control and I was so proud of her.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, we went straight to the door. Checking on Charlie's thoughts, it was clear that he hadn't heard us, he was dreaming of different ways to kill me. Some of his ideas were very imaginative and quite comical.

Bella unlocked the door and opened it as gently as she could. We slipped out into the front yard completely unnoticed by Charlie or anyone else. We didn't have to wait long for my Volvo to appear, it swiftly drove up to the sidewalk, its engine a quiet purr. Carlisle kept the motor running, but he and Esme got out and rushed up to Bella and me.

Esme pulled Bella into a huge hug, which she returned just as enthusiastically. Carlisle walked up to me; he put a hand on my shoulder and studied my expression diligently.

_How is she?_ He thought. I knew he was asking me more than 'is she okay?' He was asking me how she coped when we left. I shook my head. She really didn't cope. He sighed.

"Oh, Bella! Are you okay?" Esme soothed. _We're back. We're all together. Everything will be fine._ My Mother kept on chanting in her head.

"I'm fine. So much better now that Edward is back."

"It's good to see you, Bella." Carlisle said with emotion, he always thought of Bella as his daughter.

"It's good to see you too, Carlisle." Bella replied, also giving Carlisle a hug and judging by his surprise, he wasn't expecting it, but he returned it.

"Let's go back to the house. The others are there now." He said once Bella had released him. Bella came back over to me and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her, she leaned into my side and rested her head on my shoulder.

_Would you like to drive? It is your car._ Carlisle thought. I shook my head; all I wanted to do was hold on to my Bella. We walked over to the car and both Carlisle and I held open the door for the other halves of our souls. Esme got in the front and Carlisle walked over to the driver's side.

Bella slipped into the car but slid over to the other side giving me room to get in, instead of walking round to Esme's side of the car. Checking on Charlie's thoughts once last time – nothing there apart from more ways of killing me – Carlisle released the hand brake, shifted the car into gear and drove away. There wasn't really time to talk in the journey to the house; it only took 2 minutes and 34 seconds before we pulled onto the drive. There may not have been talking outside the realms of my mind, but inside I could hear everything.

Rose and Emmett were in their room unpacking. Emmett was wondering when would be the acceptable time to take her away to have some private time. I shuddered at that, and Rose was currently admiring her reflection in the mirror she was hanging and mulling over her own perfection. Again.

Alice was in the living area, jumping up and down waiting for us to return. She was excited to see Bella. She missed her human sister very much. Jasper was watching Alice; he loved it when she was bubbly and happy. It had been a while since she was this enthusiastic and he missed it. Of course he blamed himself for her lack of vivacious attitude since September.

It had only been a few weeks since Bella's disastrous Birthday party and it seemed like all of us had that spark taken out of our lives the day we left. I realise now what that spark was, and how stupid I was to leave it. It was Bella.


	5. Confirmation and Choices

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. :'(**

**That honor still remains with the genius that is Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N – I know it's taking me a while to update, but I want to thank all of those who have reviewed and/or added me or the story to their alerts and/or favourites. It means a lot.**

**Chapter Five: Confirmation and Choices**

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe I did that. I went against my father. He wanted Edward to leave, and I couldn't have that. In a way, I'm glad that I went against him. He needed to understand just how serious I was and still am about Edward.

Carlisle and Esme collected Edward and me outside my house. Before Edward left, I never would have heard the Volvo's engine as it drove down the road and pulled up to the curb. I did now. I could hear everything. I could hear the wind as it rushed through the branches on the trees. I could hear nocturnal animals running around in the dark. I could hear Edward's every breath and heartbeat, as well as my own. And now as we neared the Cullen House, I could hear the others unpacking and settling into their nightly routines again.

Carlisle drove straight into the open garage and turned off the engine. As we exited the car, Alice came bounding in, throwing her arms around me and hugging my tightly. A move like that would have left me with bruises if I'd been a mere human.

"Bella! I missed you." Alice all but sang as she hugged me.

"I missed you too, Alice. So much."

"Come on!" She said, taking my hand and pulling me inside the house. I felt Edward, Carlisle and Esme follow on behind me. The garage connects onto the kitchen and the living area through two separate doors, Alice pulled me through to the living room. Jasper was there waiting for us, he stood up as we entered. For once his eyes weren't on Alice… they were on me.

"Bella, I'm so-" He began, but I cut him off.

"It was never your fault, Jasper." I said, showing him my emotions. Showing him I meant it. He walked towards me, but paused a few feet away. "I never blamed you."

"If I had remained in control, we never would have left."

"Jasper, stop. It was my fault, not yours." I tried to convince him.

"No." Edward and Jasper said at the same time.

"If I had been careful and not gotten a paper cut, you wouldn't have needed to control yourself around me."

"You're not going to let me apologize, are you?" He asked and I shook my head.

"There's nothing for you to apologize for, and that is final." I replied, firmly. Jasper sighed, but nodded his acceptance.

"I know, I completely agree." Edward said. I looked at him; his eyes were focused on me, their depths greener than an emerald locked in a chest full of blue diamonds. "Just something Jazz thought to me."

"What did you say?" Alice said as she skipped over to Jasper and slipped an arm through his.

"I said that Bella is too good and gracious, and that it's wonderful to her back."

"I think we're all in agreement there." A voice said from the top of the stairs. It was Emmett, he leaped down the stairs and landed with a shudder. He took two steps, then scooped me up into his arms and spun me around in a circle.

"Emmett, be careful. She's still breakable and I'd like my Bella to remain in one piece." Edward reprimanded.

"Yeah, yeah Edward. You know I would hurt never her." He said as he put me back on the floor. "It's good to have you back… little sis."

"Thanks Emmett." I could help grin at his enthusiasm at seeing me again. Plus, he did call me his little sister and I did quite like the sound of that. I took my eyes away from Emmett to see Rosalie at the top of the staircase, slowly making her way down at a human pace. She looked from me to Edward. Something she saw in him made her normally negative expression towards me change.

"For once, I'm in agreement with some of the things said here. …It is good to have you back." She said as she took the last few steps that brought her next to Emmett and in front of me. I could tell that she meant what she said. I couldn't fathom it though. Rosalie didn't like me. That was universally acknowledged. So why was she being nice now?

In answer to my mental question, Edward walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in the curve of my neck and took a deep relishing breathe.

"He has a smile on his face, and a genuine one at that. You did that, Bella." Rosalie said, smiling. "And I just want to say I'm sorry. Sorry to both of you, for how I've acted. You make my brother happy, and I'm sorry it took me a while to realise that. …and," She took a deep breath. "I would be happy, to have you as my sister."

"Thank you." I said, shocked. My voice had risen a little, and Edward, who was still hiding his face against my skin, chuckled in acknowledgment. I felt my blush pool in my cheeks. Feeling the warmth, he looked up and smiled. My brown eyes met his green ones and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay, I still need to diagnose what exactly is going on with Bella…" Carlisle said, breaking mine and Edward's reverie. Still looking at me, Edward nodded.

"You're right, but just tell this to me straight, Carlisle. Is Bella turning out like me?"

"Possibly, but I need to check to be sure." Carlisle hypothesized.

"What are you going to do?" I enquired. Carlisle obviously had a theory of what was happening to me, and he'd already expressed the thought that I was becoming a half vampire like Edward. But how?

"I'm going to check your reactions."

"My reactions?"

"Speed, strength, hearing and sight." Carlisle explained. "If you are equal to Edward, all of those should be heightened at an exponential rate." I nodded. That all made sense and I couldn't help but smile at the sound of Edward and I being equals. I didn't always have to be Lois Lane.

"Come on, we have a lot of unpacking to do. Let's just leave them to conduct their examinations." Esme recommended. Emmett looked disappointed but after a small tug from Rosalie, he reluctantly left and went upstairs.

"Okay, well Jazz and I will go shopping." Alice announced, taking Jasper's hand.

"Alice, its seven minutes past four in the morning."

"I know, but that doesn't mean we can't shop over the internet. We need food and new bed spreads." With that she and Jasper disappeared round the corner to unpack the computer.

"Alice!" Edward said, calling her back. Her head appeared round the corner. "Can you order a bed for mine and Bella's room?"

"I knew you were going to say that." She nodded then vanished. I barely registered that he said 'mine and Bella's', I was too happy to say anything. With only Esme left, she smiled and picked up one of the boxes at the bottom of the stairs. It was open slightly and I could see that it was full of the pictures from Carlisle's office. Each one was carefully wrapped up in bubble wrap and cushioned with newspaper. She left quietly with her smile still fixed in place.

"Shall we?" Carlisle began. Both Edward and I nodded. "Right, Bella we'll start off with the easiest first. Four and a half miles away in the forest there is something going on, what can you hear?"

Carlisle was looking at me with an excited shine in his eyes. I had a feeling that he wanted me to be the same as Edward. To be equal. I didn't want to let either of them down, so I blocked out any and all sounds that were coming from inside the house and focused on the outside. I listened further and further until I found what I was looking for. It was the sound of deforestation.

"The trees are being cut down. There are four men there." I replied, certain of my answer. Knowing it was correct. Judging by the grins from both Edward and Carlisle, I was right.

"Brilliant Bella. Now turn to the window and look."

Edward's arms were still wrapped around me, so we both moved to the left to face the window. It was pitch black outside, being just after four in the morning, and the location being Forks.

"What do you see?"

"Everything. The blades of grass are moving swiftly through the breeze. I can see the stream flowing down river. I can see each leaf that falls from the trees float down to the ground." I felt Edward grin into my hair, it seemed that he finally felt happy that I was like him.

"Excellent. Now for the harder tests." Carlisle looked round, think on what he would like me to do. "Bella, lift up the armchair." As Carlisle said that, Edward, reluctantly let go of me.

"One hand, or both?"

"Whichever you feel comfortable with."

I took a deep breath and moved towards the armchair. I gripped it with both hands and on a whim, raised it off of the ground with ease, bringing it higher past my waist and near to my head. It weighed like air to me. I didn't struggle and I wasn't in any pain. It was easy. I gently placed it back on the floor. It didn't make a sound. I sighed in disbelief.

"Your hearing, sight and strength has increased. I'm willing to bet that you can run like we do as well. Do you want to give it a try?" I nodded, a smile beginning to form on my face. Edward moved from one side of the room to the other, it was a good twenty metre distance. "Okay, run from me to Edward."

I didn't wait for Carlisle to tell me to go, I just ran. I didn't trip and injure myself like I would have done a few hours ago. I didn't feel like an idiot, running indoors. But the best part? One second I was standing by Carlisle and less than 3 seconds later I was in Edwards arms on the other side of the room. We both looked back at Carlisle who was showing both his Physical age of 23 and his Mental age of 363. And both were happy, young and carefree.

"Welcome to a life of a Vampire, Bella. You and Edward are equals."


End file.
